Ten Powers The Myotismon Era
by Sari Kamiya01- Mika Takaishi01
Summary: Ch 8 is up! Taiora, Koumi, Takari, Matt? & Joe?. An AU fic. Try and guess what the title means (LOL). Well, please R&R, oh yeah, if you don't like Koumi you can ignore it, there's not much. OK, really bad bad summary, the story's MUCH better then this
1. Home and Back

**Ten Powers**

**By: **Sora Kamiya01

**Chapter One:** Home and Back

**Rated:** PG

**Genre:** Adventure, Romance, etc…

**Couples:** Well Taiora obviously…there WILL be some TK/Kari…but a close friendship for this one and I'm doing something different…I want YOU all *Points to the readers* To choose who Mimi goes with! 

**Note:** Temporary Title…if you have an idea for another one please tell me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tai, Tai, where are we?"

A boy with wild dark brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes suddenly opened his eyes and sat up strait.

He looked around for the owner of the voice and saw a small pink head on the ground staring at him.

"K-Koromon? What happened? I thought you were MetalGreymon?" The boy, 13-year-old Tai Kamiya asked the small Digimon, or in long terms Digital Monster.

"I don't know, I must have changed back when we came…to wherever we are," Koromon said. 

Tai looked around, then his eyes went wide with shock and he said, "N-no way…"

"What's wrong Tai?" Koromon asked.

"Koromon…I'm home…this is the world we came from originally," Tai said to his partner.

"Really?" Koromon asked.

"I think so…there's one way to know for sure," Tai said and picked up the small Digimon and started running. 

"Where are we going?" 

"Just shut up and act like a stuffed animal…people here aren't used to talking balls."

  
"Hey!"

"Koromon."

  
"Alright I'm shutting up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai stopped running in front of a semi large house…a large one for someone in Japan actually. 

"Tai, can I talk yet?"

"You just did."

"Oh yeah…well…why are we here?"

"This is…this is my house."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how much time passed or anything! I don't know if my family lives here! Hell my sister could be an old woman here!"

"You know what might help answer your questions Tai?"

"What?"

"If you opened the door!"

Tai stared at the handle, then turned the knob and walked inside.

"It-it looks the exact same as when I left for camp," Tai said with relief in his voice. 

"Why wouldn't it?" A small voice asked.

  
Tai turned around quickly and said, "Kari? What are you doing here?"

"I live here, remember? Mom, dad and Jen are at Grandma's," Kari said then added, "Hi Koromon."

"H-how'd you know his name?" Tai asked his little sister.

  
Her light brown eyes turned to the creature in Tai's arms, then to the eyes of her brother and she said, "I don't know."

"W-w-what's the date?" Tai asked.

  
"August 1st, why?" Kari asked. 

Tai's eyes widened and he thought, _"But that's the day we got dragged into the Digiworld! We had to have been there for almost half a year so far! So time didn't pass in this world…or I went back in time…either way this is weird…" _

"Did mom and dad leave you here alone?" Tai asked the light brown haired girl.

"Now why would they leave their 8-year-old daughter home along when she's sick Taichi, or have you forgotten about me?" Another girl's voice said, it sounded older then Kari's.

Tai turned around to find himself staring directly into a pair of eyes that were a mirror image of his own.

"Tar…no I didn't forget you…how can I forget my twin sister?" Tai asked the girl, who looked like a female version of time…goggles included!

She smiled and said, "Better not…though Sora probably made you forget about us for awhile…so did you two go skinny dipping?" Tar Kamiya asked her twin brother. 

"TAR! NO!" Tai snapped at her and went a brick red, he wished Tar didn't know him so well…she knew him like a book she read 100 times inside out, normally, backwards, forwards and upside down.

"What's skinning dipping?" Kari asked her older brother and sister.

"Nevermind," Tai said and glared at Tar, who giggled.

"Why would Sora do anything to Tai?" Koromon asked confused.  
  


Tar stared at the Digimon with a surprised look on her face for a few moments then looked at her brother and said slowly, "Taichi Kichiro Kamiya, tell me what's going on this instant."

Tai sighed, then said, "You better sit down for this one."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Tar stared at the form of her brother on the couch, he had explained what happened, even though it seemed hard to believe…she knew he was telling the truth.

"Wonder what happened to Sora and the others," Tai said in a worried voice.

"They could be home," Kari suggested well playing patty cake with Koromon.

"No, they would have been in the park with me," Tai said and turned on the TV.

_"…strange weather patterns are appearing all around the world, places that are normally dry this year and flooding, places very cold and boiling hot and so on…no one can explain these odd occurrences…" _

Tai stared at the TV with wide eyes and said, "Meramon."

  
The two girls also looked at the TV to see a flaming man monster on it.

"You can see it too?" Kari asked.

Tai turned his eyes to his sisters and said, "No one else can?"

"No, we told mom and dad…but they thought we were nuts," Tar explained, then added, "But Jen could see them too…so could Josh, Nicola and Tasha."

Tai stared at the TV screen again then thought, _"There must be a rift back to the Digiworld somewhere…if I can find it…" _

"TAI! There's a face on the computer screen!" Kari said suddenly.

  
Tai looked over and said in surprise, "I-Izzy?"  
  


"Tai. Tai if you can here me, stay where you are. The Digiworld is to dangerous. I repeat STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" The computer image of a 12-year-old boy with frizzy red hair and dark eyes said.

  
"No Izzy…I have to help you guys," Tai replied, for some reason sweat started appearing on his brow.

"There's nothing you can do Tai," Izzy said, then he was gone.

  
There was along silence in the room and Tai said, "I-I have to find a way back."

"Tai no! You heard him!" Kari said with tears in her eyes, she didn't want anything to happen to her brother.

"No! I have to help them! TK, Izzy, Mimi, Matt, Joe…Sora…all of them need me!" Tai said and turned to his sisters and said, "I need to help them."

  
Kari was about to protest but Tar placed a hand on her shoulder, causing the young girl to look up at her.

Tar wasn't staring at Kari, but at Tai and said, "Good luck Tai, and please…come back…with Sora and the others."

Tai stared at his twin then smiled and said, "You got it Tar…don't worry Kari…I'll be back." With that Tai yanked on his sneakers, grabbed Koromon and ran out the door.

"Tai…" Tar whispered.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tai, where are we going?" Koromon asked.

"I don't know how, but I just know where to go," Tai said, then turned a corner and froze.

"Ogermon," Koromon said in surprise.

"Look at all the people just walking by like they don't see him!" Tai said in shock. 

The Digimon looked at them then shot forwards towards them.

"LOOK OUT!" Koromon yelled, wriggled out of Tai's arms and managed to shove the boy to the ground.

  
Ogermon flew over then and crashed the window's of a department store…to normal people it looked like the window's just shattered.

Ogermon once again flew at Koromon, who jumped out of the way, the virus Digimon destroyed a sign on bar.

People were screaming and running from the area, but Tai was just staring up at his partner and yelled, "Koromon! You have to Digivolve!"

"I can't Tai!" The Digimon yelled back.

Suddenly Ogermon shot an attack at Tai, and Tai felt someone grab him and drag him backwards, causing him to escape certain death.

  
Tai turned and saw Tar with Kari close behind her. 

"You should have stayed home!" Tai yelled at them.

"If we did then you would be dead!" Tar snapped back.

Suddenly Koromon was throwing on a set of traffic lights and Tai heard his Digivice beeping.

  
"Come on, COME ON!" Tai yelled, his crest did the oddested thing…it glowed a quick lime green, then soft pink, then lavender then the normal gold.

"Koromon Digivolve too…Agumon!"  
  


Tai stared at his partner and said, "How?"

A large portal appeared and started sucking up rubble on the ground, and out of nowhere Ogermon shot strait down at Agumon.

Agumon opened his mouth wide and yelled, "Pepper Breath!"

The ball of fire shot into the air, hitting the champion Digimon and sending backwards into the portal.

Slowly Agumon started to be lifted into the portal.

"No wait Agumon!" Tai yelled.

"I'm needed in the Digiworld, I will never forget you my old friend."

  
"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Tai said as he watched Agumon vanish and started to walk forwards when a hand grabbed him.

"Please no," Kari said.

"Kari, I have to go," Tai replied.

"I know," She said through tears.  
  
Tar picked her sister up and said, "Good luck bro…now better hurry up before it closes, we'll be waiting for you to come home."

"Thank you Tar…goodbye Kari!" Tai said, and held his Digivice in the air and started to lift off the ground.

"TAI!" Kari yelled.

"I'll see you later Kari, Tar," Tai said, and with that he went through the portal, then a moment later it closed, leaving Tar and Kari staring at nothing but the sky and a lot of broken windows, balcony and signs around them…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

**_~Tai's Pov~_**

I didn't want to leave Kari and Tar, but I knew I had to, it had to be one of the hardest decisions I had to face so far: Stay at home with my sister, safe and sound, or go back to this mysterious world with Agumon for my friends sake…but I think I made the right decision…and I know I'll see my sisters again, we'll all see our families again…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So we're back huh?" Tai asked.

  
"Yeah…thanks for coming back Tai," Agumon said.

"No prob dude…now lets go find the others…so we can ALL go home this time," Tai said as he and Agumon started walking through the desert of the Digiworld…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SK:** Done this chapter

**Tai:** This is like the TV show with an added character!  
  


**SK:** Yes I know this one is…but the next ones won't be exactly like that…same basic idea but different

**Budgie**: You're confusing me…

**SK:** Where'd you come from?

**Budgie:** Er…

**SK:** Yeah…well next chapter will be up soon…and I have this whole story planned out so I SHOULD be able to finish it…don't worry, Twist of Fate is still in progress to…just slow progress

**Budgie:** You need to slow down your stories

**SK:** Look who's talking…

**Budgie:** …

**Tai:** Where's Sora?

**SK & Budgie:** Er…

**Tai:** _*Starts looking for Sora*_

**SK:** Well see you next time!

**~Sora Kamiya01~**


	2. True Friendship

**Ten Powers**

**By: **Sora Kamiya01

**Chapter One:** True Friendship 

**Rated:** PG

**Genre:** Adventure, Romance, etc…

**Couples:** Well Taiora obviously…there WILL be some TK/Kari…but a close friendship for this one and I'm doing something different…I want YOU all *Points to the readers* To choose who Mimi goes with! 

**Note:** Temporary Title…if you have an idea for another one please tell me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't understand, this is where we left them," Tai said, staring at the destroyed pyramid. 

"Maybe they went searching for us," Agumon yelled at his partner over the large sandstorm. 

Suddenly the sandstorm just…stopped. 

Tai stared around, there was no sign of any of the other Digidestind.

There was a sudden beeping sound and Tai looked at his Digivice and said, "There's something that way, north-north-west, 20 clicks."

"Wow, you really know what your doing," Agumon said, sounding impressed. 

"I just watch a lot of TV," Tai said with a sheepish laugh.

The duo continued walking, and eventually found themselves at the mouth of a forest.

"Wow," Tai said as he looked around, then something caught his eyes and he said, "TOKOMON!"

Agumon followed Tai's gaze, and sure enough the small, pale pink Digimon laying on the ground.

"TOKOMON!" Tai yelled as he ran over to the Digimon, not noticing a pair of normally cheerful, now sad crimson eyes watching him and a small pink bird with bright blue eyes watching them.

He knelt down next to the tiny Digimon and said, "Wake up buddy." Tai noticed little TK Takaishi's, a boy with dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes, Digivice and yellow Crest was laying on the ground beside the young boy's Digimon. 

Tokomon slowly opened his eyes and said, "Wow, you look like Tai."

It blinked then it's eyes widened and it said, "YOU ARE TAI! We all thought you were dead!"

"Yeah it's me…and I'm pretty sure I'm alive," Tai said with a smile then said, "What happened? Where are the others? Where's TK?"

Tokomon sighed and said, "It's along story. You see after you left we searched for you for along time, weeks past but we couldn't find you. Eventually we took a vote, and most of the group agreed you were probably dead, so we decided to stop searching, hoping that if you were alive you'd find us, but Sora didn't seem to agree with the idea. One night she just got up and left, I saw her and she said she was leaving to continue looking for you, and told me not to tell anyone. So we started searching for Sora the next morning. Eventually Mimi left, then Joe, then Izzy, and finally Matt and TK were the only ones left. We wandered around this area for awhile before Matt wanted to leave…but TK wanted to stay…then they found a playhouse as TK called it. But Matt didn't seem to thrilled. Soon Matt and Gabumon said they were just gonna check around for any of the other's by a paddle boat, saying they'd be back in three hours tops. TK and I waited, then weeks went by, but still no Matt. Then this weird little Digimon, DemiDevimon showed by and convinced TK that none of the other's liked him. I tried to tell TK other wise but he growled at be and told me to go away, he didn't want to see me again, then he left and went back to the playhouse with DemiDevimon."

Tai stared at the Digimon for a minute then smiled and said, "Show us the way…TK might listen to me or possibly Agumon."

"I-I hope so," Tokomon said as Tai took TK's crest and Digivice and Tokomon got on 

top of Agumon's head then they started walking on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A little boy with dark blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes stared sadly out a window in the giant playhouse.

"Hey TK! Aren't we having fun now!" A little bat Digimon, known as DemiDevimon said to the young boy.

The 9-year-old boy sighed and said, "I think I should go and look for Tokomon, he's so small and anything can hurt him out there."

DemiDevimon scowled and then said in a nice voice, "Hey he left you, not the other way around! Besides he doesn't like to have fun!"

"But-," TK started

"He's not worth it. Lets go into the hall of mirrors again," DemiDevimon said.

  
"Yeah…ok," TK replied in defeat.

After awhile TK sat by a table outside and DemiDevimon said, "Hey I'll be right back, I gotta go do something." 

"Now you're leaving me too?" TK asked.

"No. No I'm not like those other people you once called your friends, I won't leave you like they did," DemiDevimon said and flew off.

TK sighed and said, "Tai, we need you to keep us all together…Matt couldn't do it…"

Soon he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Tai your Digivice is going off," Tokomon said.

"That can't be good," Agumon said.  
  
"Nevermind that! Look who I found!" Tai yelled and started running off towards the giant playhouse.

Tai stopped running beside a table with a your boy sleeping with his head leaning on it.

"TK…TK wake up," Tai said and shook the boy a bit.

The boy's eyes opened to see the person that he and the other's had been looking for, for months.

"TAI!" He yelled and jumped up, then hugged the older boy and said, "I can't believe you're back!"

Tai smiled at the younger boy and said, "TK, we need to find the others."

TK frowned, then turned away from Tai and said, "They don't care about me, they all left me. First Sora, then Mimi and the other's, and finally Matt."

"TK, Sora left to find Tai so we could all be a team again…" Tokomon said from atop of Agumon's head. 

"Tokomon…your finally admit you were being a brat?" TK asked.

"No, DemiDevimon's trouble," Tokomon replied.

"He's cool! Stop being such a brat!" TK snapped at his partner.

  
"Hey, hey…cool it," Tai said to the young boy, then sighed and said, "I'm sorry for all this TK."

"What…sorry for what?" TK asked.

"For getting pulled back to earth…I knew you guys needed me…in some way anyways…but Izzy told me not to come back," Tai said.

There was along pause then Tai continued, "Sora left to find me…then everyone else left…so it WAS my fault."  
  


Tai stared at the sky for a minute then said, "I'm gonna go sit on that dock over there…ok TK? You'll still be able to see me."

TK nodded, glad Tai wasn't leaving again.

As Tai went and sat over there Tokomon said, "I know this might seem surprising to hear from me…but I know, no matter how much Matt or some of the other's might not like to admit it…Tai's the one that keeps our team together…we need him."

  
TK looked at his Digimon with surprise…that was exactly what he had been thinking a moment ago.

"There are some things you'd probably never know about Tai too…that I do," Agumon said suddenly, keeping a close eye on his partner in case of trouble.

"Hey TK I-who are YOU?" 

DemiDevimon was back.

Tai got up from his sitting position and went over to TK, Agumon and Tokomon and said, "I take it your DemiDevimon right…not the most trustworthy looking thing."

DemiDevimon stared at Tai and said, "Who are you?"

"Tai," he said simply.

"Courage…" DemiDevimon whispered under his breath, and his eyes widened in fear and he thought, _"Damnit…if he figures this out…I'm a goner." _

Tai's eyes never left the Digimon, a feeling of sheer distrust was flowing through him.

TK noticed Tai's gaze and felt his throat get tight…maybe DemiDevimon was bad…Tai sure didn't look like he trusted the bat Digimon.

"Hey, aren't you hungry…I got some nice mushrooms here," DemiDevimon said holding our a basket…of deadly poison mushrooms.

"Alright," TK said then looked at Tai with puppy dog eyes.

Tai sighed then said, "I guess they couldn't hurt. I'll be back in a minute."

Tai walked away, he had to get away from the Digimon to think.

A girl with shoulder length auburn hair and crimson eyes stared at the boy with horror in her eyes.

  
"Sora…we have to do something…if they eat those they'll die!" The pink Digimon said.

  
The girl, Sora Takenouchi, nodded and said, "I know Biyomon."

  
The Digimon stared at her then jumped as Sora called out, "Tai! Tai don't eat the mushrooms! They're deadly poisonous!" 

Tai's head shot up and he said, "Sora…"

He looked around for the location the voice came from, but couldn't find it and stepped back some.

He looked back realizing he had stepped on a mushroom the same as DemiDevimon was cooking, and stared in horror as he saw the inside was full of a deadly looking liquid.

  
Tai looked around then said, "I don't know why you won't come out…but thank you Sora, we owe you."

  
With that Tai ran back towards the others and yelled, "TK! Don't eat the mushrooms!" 

Sora came out of the bushes as Tai ran around the corner with tears in her eyes, she touched the crest around her neck and said, "I wish you knew…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TK stopped and looked around to see Tai running as fast as possible towards him and the Digimon, yelling 'don't eat the mushrooms'.

"Why not?" Agumon asked. 

"They're poisonous!" Tai growled and glared at DemiDevimon and said, "He was trying to kill us."

Everyone stared at DemiDevimon in shock, he just replied, "There's no proof of that."

  
Tai grabbed a mushroom and crushed it on the ground the liquid moved slowly across the ground.

  
There was along pause then TK said, "You tried to kill us...Tokomon I'm sorry, you were right about him." TK had tears in his eyes as he turned to his partner. 

"It's ok TK...you didn't know," Tokomon said and jumped into TK's arms.

"Oh yeah, these are yours little buddy," Tai said putting the crest around TK's neck, and passing him the Digivice.

TK smiled and said, "Thanks Tai...I hope you can forgive me Tokomon."

Suddenly TK's Crest light up.

  
DemiDevimon growled then said, "Give me that Crest...it's not yours!"  
  


"Yes it is!" TK replied with narrowed eyes as he stepped back.

Tokomon went in front of TK and said, "It is his...and you'll never get it you bowling ball with wings!"

TK's Digivice stared humming, causing Tai and TK to look at it.

"Tokomon Digivolve too...Patamon!"

TK's face broke into a smile and said, "Patamon's back!" 

Patamon glared at DemiDevimon and said, "Boom Bubble!"

It smacked the surprised Digimon in the head then it charged Patamon back and said, "I'll show you! You little cream puff!"

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon yelled, scortching DemiDevimon.

  
The bat turned and saw a very angry Tai glaring at it, he was holding his Digivice tightly.

"Er...I'll leave now," It said and flew off.

"Patamon, I'm so sorry," TK said, tears starting to build up in his eyes.

  
"Hey it's ok...forgive and forget," Patamon said and flew into TK's arms.

"Now that's a true friendship," Agumon said.

Tai nodded, then turned and whispered, "Sora..."

All of the other's looked at him and TK asked, "What about Sora?"

"I heard her...she was the one that told me they were poisonous," Tai said, staring into the woods.

  
There was along pause then Agumon said, "Maybe you imagined it...if she was here she would have came out by now."

Tai nodded slowly then said, "Maybe your right."

But in his heart and head Tai knew that Sora had been the one to yell out the warning that saved their lives.

"I hope you know what you're doing Sora," Tai whispered, not knowing that the girl did indeed hear him.

"OK, let's get going," Tai said, and the four started walking away.

A tear fell down Sora's cheek and said, "I don't know Tai...I hope I know what I'm doing too..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You failed...now Courage and Hope both have glowed," A dark booming voice said.

"I know master...I'm sorry, Courage figured out my plan...but I don't know how," DemiDevimon said.

"Don't fail me again," The voice replied.

"I-I won't master," DemiDevimon said trembling then flew off. 

"You will," The voice said, then the portal it was talking through vanished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SK:** See...same basic idea but different, and see...more of Sora in this one

**Tai:** And tiny bits of Taiora in it too!

**Sora: ^.^**

**Lucky:** _*Pops out with her camera* I WANNA FILM!_

**SK:...**where the hell do your other authors keep coming from?

**Lucky:** _*Looks over at Budgie who's sitting on the couch* *Shrugs* No idea_

**Sparkmon:** Oh boy...now we got a girl that get's hyper off of sugar and a meerkat in here! 

**Lucky:** Hey! I'm a KEWL meerkat!

**SK:** _*Sighs* Well please read and review...see you guys next chapter...and so far only one person said anything...so if you don't hurry I'll make this a Mimi/Joe_

**Lucky & Budgie:** ...BYE!

**Tai & Sora:** Cya

**Sparkmon:** REVIEW OR ELSE!

**SK:** L8ter

**_~Sora Kamiya01~_**


	3. The Crest of Love

**Ten Powers**

**By: **Sora Kamiya01

**Chapter Three:** The Crest of Love  

**Rated:** PG

**Genre:** Adventure, Romance, etc…

**Couples:** Well Taiora obviously…there WILL be some TK/Kari…but a close friendship for this one and I'm doing something different…I want YOU all *Points to the readers* To choose who Mimi goes with! 

**Note:** By the end of the next chapter I'll have all the couples finalized...

**Note 2:** By the way...Matt and Joe aren't in that chapter, I said they'd be different and I mean it...basically I just switched episodes in the Digimon show...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai stared at TK, seeing the small boy was dead asleep.

"Poor kid, he really misses Matt," Tai muttered.

"Tai, I've been meaning to ask you something," Patamon said.

"Yeah?" Tai asked.

"Did you really hear Sora back there?"

Tai sighed and noticed Agumon looked at them, listening carefully, and he said, "I'm pretty sure I did...I mean I'm 99% sure." 

Tai stared at the sky and thought, _'But why didn't she come out?'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora looked at her reflection in a lake, tears streaming down her face, splashing into the water.

"Sora, I think we should go to TK and Tai," Biyomon said suddenly.

"I-I can't," Sora whispered out.

"Why? They might be able to help you!" Biyomon yelled out with an annoyed voice.

Sora stared up at the sky and said, "I-I wish they could."

Biyomon sighed and said, "They could...if you opened up to them."

"I CAN'T!" Sora cried again.

"I thought Tai was your best friend."

Sora froze...hearing those words made her mind freeze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TK yawned as Tai and him continued walking, he couldn't help but notice the worried look on Tai's face.

"What's wrong?" TK asked.

Tai turned to the boy and said, "Nothing...don't worry TK."

TK nodded, he trusted Tai, but still knew something was wrong with him. 

"Wow, look at that!" Agumon yelled, causing the two boys to run forwards (Patamon flew). 

Tai gasped, there was a huge cave...littered with diamonds, rubies, sapphires, emeralds...ever gem you could think of!

"What is this place?" Tai mumbled.

"The Cave of Mysterious Treasures," A voice said.

Tai looked over at where it came from to see a small pony like Digimon, that shined different colors in different light and had an odd lavender mark on her side.

"Who are you?" Tai asked. 

"I'm Litaemon," It said then nodded towards the cave and said, "I lost my pendent in there, I was wondering if you could get it for me?"  
  
Tai's eyes narrowed as TK was about to walk in but he grabbed TK back.

"You wait here with Agumon and Patamon...I'll go," Tai said. 

"But Tai, I can go, I'm not a baby!" TK said with a frown.

"I know you're not, I want you to stay here so you can be there to help me if I get in trouble...ok little buddy?" 

TK never thought about that, then nodded and said, "Be careful Tai."

Tai nodded then Litaemon said, "It's gold with a shiny purple star on it."

"Kay," Tai said and walked into the cave.

As soon as he went in Litaemon thought, _"Foolish Digidestind." _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora sighed sadly, then Biyomon came flying over quickly and said, "Sora, A Digimon named Litaemon sent Tai into the Cave of Mysterious Treasures!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Sora asked.

"Well no...the treasures are great...but I seen an evil looking vampire Digimon go in and never came out!" Biyomon said.

Sora stood up and said, "Agumon's with him...right?"

"No, he's waiting at the entrance with TK and Patamon!" Biyomon said in panic.

Sora's eyes widened and she said, "Come on...I don't care if TK sees me!" She started running as quickly as she could in the right direction.

Biyomon flew over her, that's when it hit her...she never told Sora where the cave was...it was almost as if she could just tell where it was. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Litaemon, did you get the Digibrats in the cave yet?" 

The pony Digimon turned around with wide eyes and started at DemiDevimon with anger in her eyes.

"DemiDevimon!" TK, Agumon and Patamon yelled.

"YOU FOOL! ONLY COURAGE WENT IN! NOW YOU BLEW MY COVER!" She yelled.

"Tai...YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL US AREN'T YOU!" TK yelled angrily.

"Yes we are Hope, now I'll just take care of you three now," Litaemon said, then got caught off by a bunch of fire balls.

"Meteor Wing!"

TK turned and yelled, "BIRDRAMON! SORA!"

He then turned back just in time to see the two Digimon jump through a portal, then Litaemon said, "Good luck...you're leader will really be dead this time, good luck trying to make the broken thing glow then Love."

Sora's eyes widened as they vanished, and she held her crest tight and said, "Tai..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai stopped walking when his flashlight fell on a beautiful bracelet on the ground.

He stared at it when a small Digimon that reminded him of Piximon jumped out and said, "Hi...I'm Crystalmon, you can take that necklace if you want, I can tell there's someone you care deeply about, it could be a gift for her."

Tai blushed, he had been thinking about Sora and he said, "T-t-thank you."

"No probl-," It's eyes widened as it stared at Tai's crest and said, "You're a Digidestind! You need to hurry and get out! Myotismon is in here waiting to strike any Digidestind!"

Tai's eyes widened, he didn't know who Myotismon was...but he could tell this Digimon was being truthful...he had been right...Litaemon had set them up.

"Thank you Crystalmon," Tai said, and put the bracelet in his pocket, then started running out of the cave.

"Good luck Courage!" It yelled, with honesty in it's voice, then vanished as a cold figure flew by it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora grabbed TK and kept him back from the cave.

"Sora! Tai's in trouble!" TK said with tears in his eyes.

"I know but..." She got cut off by Tai falling to his knees as he came out of the cave, breathing heavily.

"TAI!" She yelled and ran over to his side and knelt down next to him.

Tai opened his eyes and said, "I-I knew you'd show up eventually."

Sora was about to say something, then she realized Tai was holding his stomach, which was bleeding.

"Oh Tai," She said with wide eyes.

Suddenly the sky went a pitch black, and something flew out of the cave...the only thing that created any light was the small fire Agumon made.

It threw back it's cape to reveal an evil human looking Digimon. It stared at them, and then barred its teeth, showing it was a vampire as it landed on the ground in front of them. 

"Well, well, little Digidestind of Hope, Digidestind of Courage, and Digidestind of Love," He said with an evil smirk, then thought, _'Courage and Hope already have glowing, but Love hasn't...and once I'm done, never will.' _

"Let me introduce myself...I am Lord Myotismon, future ruler of two worlds," The vampire stared at the children with a dark look in his eyes.

"L-Like hell you will," Tai managed to get out, his stomach hurt badly.

"I see my crimson lightning hasn't taught you a lesson," Myotismon said simply, then looked at them all and said, "Hope, Courage, and of course...Love." He ended with a hysterical laugh then said, "What a joke...you posses the Crest of Love...yet you can never love, and no one will ever feel love for you."

Those words didn't seem harsh to some people, but to Sora they penetrated her heart like a hundred knives.

Tai stared at Sora and said, "Is that why you wouldn't show your self at that playhouse thing?"

Sora nodded then said, "I'm no use to anyone if this stupid thing won't glow! And it just hurt so much to think about."

Well Sora was distracted Myotismon shot out with his attack, "Crimson Lightning!"

"SORA! LOOK OUT!" TK yelled out.

"SORA!" Biyomon yelled, but knew she couldn't get to her friend in time.

Sora squeezed her eyes shut, but felt someone wrap their arms around her tightly, then felt herself and the other person fly backwards then rolls across the ground and smashing into something.

  
She opened her eyes to see Tai holding her tightly to him, he had a pained look on his face.

He opened his eyes, smiled and said, "Don't listen to him Sora...someone does love you, trust me." With that he went unconscious.

Tears leaked from Sora's eyes and she said, "Tai..."  

A tear fell on her crest, then it light up with bright red light.

"Biyomon Digivolve too...BIRDRAMON!"

"Birdramon Digivolve too...GARUDAMON!"

"No! How does the Crest of Love glow now!" Myotismon yelled well shielding his eyes. 

"You wouldn't know, you do not understand love Myotismon!" Garudamon yelled, then moved her arms  and yelled out, "WING BLADE!"

"GRIZZLY WING!"

The two attack collided in mid air, and the two ultimate Digimon kept them at each other until there was an explosion of light.  

Myotismon uncovered his eyes to see that Garudamon, as well as all the other Digimon and Digidestind were gone. He narrowed his eyes and said, "Mark my words...it won't be such a happy ended next time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Garudamon landed on the ground, and placed Sora, TK, Tai, Patamon and Agumon on the grown, then de-digivolved to Yokomon.

Sora put Tai's head in her lap then started crying again.

Agumon stared at her then said, "Come on guys, TK, you can get water...I'll get food, Patamon you get firewood, Yokomon you \get some herbs to help Tai, and Sora...stay here with him."

Sora stared at Agumon and nodded, then they all went in their different ways...since Agumon planned on getting fish so he went with TK. 

"I'm sorry Tai...this is my fault," Sora whispered.

Sora suddenly felt a hand wipe away her tears and her eyes shot open to find herself staring down into Tai's eyes.

"Hey, I jumped in the way, it wasn't your fault...it was my choice," Tai said well sitting up.

"Don't move a lot, you're hurt," Sora said.

Tai lifted his shirt and stared at the light slash on it, then touched his back and said, "They're not that deep...they'll be fine."

Sora smiled, nodded, then burst into tears again and threw herself in Tai's arms.

Tai was a bit surprised then said, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I-I just can't believe my crest actually glowed...Tai...who do you know that loves me?" Sora asked well looking up at him.

Tai's eyes widened and he said, "Well-you see-umm..."

"Yeah?" She asked, slightly confused.

Tai reached into his pocket and said, "This was in the cave of Mysterious Treasures, a Crystalmon told me I could take it."

She wanted to see what it was, and he was about to show her, when he said, "Close your eyes."

She did, and then felt him clasp something around her wrist.

She opened her eyes to see a beautiful bracelet, and felt a new wave of tears in her eyes.

"I took it to give to you," Tai said honestly, causing Sora to look back up at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well you see...the person that loves you is...erm..."

"Yes?" Sora pushed.

"Me," Tai whispered under his breath, so she wasn't sure she heard right.

"Who?" She asked again.

Tai stared up at him, then quickly leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Agumon smirked as he saw Tai and Sora stop kissing, both just staring at each other for awhile.

He shook his head, he knew Tai would take his job as a leader...even though he wasn't the official one yet...even more serious...now that he REALLY REALLY had something to protect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SK:** There we go...Taiora **^.^ **

**Mimi:** So who am I gonna be paired with? 

**SK:** Well as it stands. Matt with three, Joe with one, and Izzy with one...I'm not including myself in this cause I don't count

**Mimi:** so by the time you put chapter 5 it'll be defiant

**SK:** Yup

**Mimi:** oh

**SK:** Well Tai, Sora and Sparkmon went out shopping, Lucky and Budgie disappeared, so I guess all I can say is see you guys later, next time I'm gonna throw a party here...lol

**BlackTerriermon:** Can I come?

**SK:** AHHH!!! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!

**_~Sora Kamiya01~ _**


	4. Piramon's Hotel

**Ten Powers**

**By: **Sora Kamiya01

**Chapter Four:** Piramon's Hotel

**Rated:** PG

Genre: Adventure, Romance, etc...

**Couples:** Taiora, TK/Kari Friendship for now, and in the next chapter I'll tell ya who Mimi's with 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TK yawned as he, Tai, Sora, Agumon, Yokomon and Patamon trudged across the ground.

He couldn't help but notice Tai and Sora holding hands and thought, _'Wonder if I'll be like that when I'm older?'  _

Suddenly all of their Digivices started going off.

Tai looked at his and said, "There's two signals up there."

Sora leaned over and looked at Tai's Digivice and said, "Wonder who they are?" She seemed a whole lot better now, and only Tai (And Agumon) knew why. 

"I hope it's Matt!" TK said, his eyes going wide with hope. 

Sora and Tai just chuckled at his antics...good little TK.

"Come on, I'd say it'll take us almost a day to get there, so we better get moving," Tai said, then they started walking again.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two boys stood inside what looked like a lobby for a Hotel. The taller one had dark blue hair and dark eyes, the other had spiky dark blonde hair and cold sapphire eyes. Beside them stood a seal and a dog.

"Wow...this is huge," the older one, Joe Kido said.

"I'll say, when I find TK again I'm showing him this place," Matt Ishida agreed. 

There was along pause then Matt said, "I don't think we should go in there, I want to find TK as soon as possible and that'll distract me."

There was another long pause then said, "I guess your right Matt, as much as it'd be nice to get a good night sleep getting the group together should be our main priorty."

They were about to leave when a voice said, "Oh there's no need to go, it's almost night, not safe to wander around."

Both boys and their Digimon turned around and Gomamon said, "Hey, you're Piramon, aren't you?" 

The green Dinosaur Digimon with gold eyes nodded and said, "Yup." 

"You remind me of Agumon..." Gabumon said.

"Piramon are in the same 'family' as Agumon are," She explained then said, "You're the Digidestind...correct?" 

"Yes," Joe said.

"Well then that's a free stay here," She said with a smile.

"T-thank you," Matt said from surprise, then he, Joe, Gabumon and Gomamon followed her into the hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai sat at the camp, staring at his friends.

TK laid curled up to all the Digimon, and Sora was actually sleeping well sitting up, but she was snuggled up to him.

Tai brushed a strain of hair away from her face and smiled at her, then looked up at the sky and said, "I hope we find everyone else...before Myotismon finds them...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Matt?" Joe asked well he lay on his bed; Matt's was across the room from his.

"Yeah?" Matt asked.

"Why do you think our group fell apart?" 

  
There was along pause then Matt said, "Don't dare tell anyone I said this...but I believe the reason our group always stayed together, believe it or not, was because of Tai. No matter how much I'd hate to admit it, but he's the best leader we could get here...without him we just split apart."

There was another long pause and Joe chuckled then said, "Now that I think about it, I'm not really surprised that Sora left after we all agreed to stop looking for Tai."

"What...why?" Matt asked.

"If you can't see it yet, you weren't meant to..." Joe said.

  
"What?" Gomamon asked sleepily.

Gabumon laughed and said, "You'll see soon...I know what he's talking about..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Piramon, you are my most loyal servant, don't mess this up like DemiDevimon and Litaemon did," Myotismon growled at the lizard.

"I'm sorry master, I won't...or at least I'll try not to...but we cannot underestimate them," Piramon replied.

"She's right master, that was DemiDevimon and Litaemon's only faulty parts of their plans...well mind you DemiDevimon's was moronic as it was, and he didn't learn from it, but Litaemon did," A white cat Digimon said.

  
"Gatomon's right sire," Piramon replied.

There was along pause then said, "Commence with the plan."

"Yes master," Piramon and Gatomon both said and bowed. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT PAYING?!" A Veggiemon yelled at Matt and Joe as they told him they didn't have to pay for their rooms.

"Well, well you see..." Joe tried to say.

"I let them have the rooms free," Piramon said well walking out, then said, "I'd like you to meet my associate, Gatomon." 

"Oh, sorry Piramon," The Veggiemon said, then continued polishing keys.

"Come with us for a moment, we'd like to talk out reservation's when you friends arrive," Piramon said, as she led them out the door. One thing Matt knew what he didn't like the look Gatomon was giving them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once outside Joe said, "What reservations?"

"You're death ones," Gatomon said as she slammed the door shut, there was no place to go...they were on a cliff now...

"W-what? B-b-b-but you seemed like such a nice Digimon Piramon!" Gabumon yelled well turning towards the dinosaur Digimon.

"Looks can be deceiving," She hissed at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Tai yelled as he slammed the Veggiemon into the wall.

  
"O-o-out that door," It stuttered.

"Thank you," Tai said simply, then he, Sora, TK, and their Digimon burst through the door, startling everyone out there a great deal.

There was along silence, then Gomamon said, "Tai?"

Tai nodded, his eyes were on Piramon, there was something about her that Tai could feel was different, he then looked at Gatomon and got the same feeling.

  
"You're working for Myotismon!" TK snapped at them.

"What's it to you shrimp?" The Veggiemon said and grabbed TK from on top of the deck above.

  
"TK!" Both Tai and Sora yelled, and tried to grab him, but he was yanked past them too quickly.

"RedVeggiemon!" Piramon yelled, and then a giant, red version of Veggiemon came out.

"You know what to do," She said.

It nodded, then shot its arms out and grabbed the one nearest to it...which happened to be Sora.

The girl screamed from surprise, causing Tai to turn around swiftly.

"You're not going anywhere!" Matt yelled as Gatomon and Piramon had tried to leave.

"Gabumon Digivolve too...Garurumon!"

"Gomamon Digivolve too...Ikkakumon!" 

Ikkakumon went after Gatomon and Garurumon went after Piramon.

Meanwhile Tai himself charged at RedVeggiemon, not something anyone expected, then he kicked the Digimon as hard as possible, shocking it. It had move it's vines into the air so Sora was off the ground, so when Tai kicked him she ended up falling.

"Sora!" Tai yelled, then dove, and caught her in his arms. But from the impact the two ended up skidding across the ground.

During all this Joe had climbed atop of the balcony... without the Veggiemon knowing, and jumped on it from behind.

It dropped TK from surprise, but recovered from Joe quickly.

"Joe, NO!" TK yelled as Matt ran up to his younger brother.

Matt looked around then saw Joe being squeezed for saving his brother, he turned and saw Garurumon and Ikkakumon not having such a good time...sure Piramon was only a rookie but was really fast, where Gatomon was both a champion and fast.

His eyes turned to Agumon, Patamon and Yokomon, who were getting squeezed by RedVeggiemon.

Then they turned to Tai and Sora to see Sora holding her ankle with a pained look on her face and Tai holding her close to him, using his body as a shield to block her from rocks and stones flying around.

"STOP IT!" Matt yelled then stood up and said, "Leave my friends alone!" 

"Friends? What friends?" RedVeggiemon said in surprise.

Matt realized what he was talking about, he had never been a true friend before this. He looked around and saw friendship everywhere...even Piramon and Gatomon were helping each other.

He then looked at Tai and Sora, who in return were looking at him. That's when it hit him what Joe meant...about Tai and Sora...love!

_"But they were friends first,"_ A voice said in Matt's head.

"I do have friends! And I'll protect all of them! I know it doesn't seem like I care, to some more then others. TK, Joe, Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi...ALL OF THEM!"

Suddenly his Crest started glowing a bright blue. 

Garurumon's eyes shot open and he started to change shape.

"Garurumon Digivolve too...WEREGARURUMON!" 

"WereGarurumon?" Matt said in surprise.

"The Crest of Friendship," Sora said, causing Tai to look at her.

"How do you know?"

She slapped her forehead then said, "I knew there was something I forgot to explain, I'll tell you all later." 

Suddenly a portal appeared behind Gatomon and Piramon and Myotismon said, "Hurry."

  
Both Digimon jumped in then it vanished.

"GARURU KICK!"

The Veggiemon yelled, then was deleted, causing Joe to tumble to the ground.

The RedVeggiemon started to tremble, then threw the Digimon to the ground and started to run, but WereGarurumon was faster.

"WOLF CLAW!"

The Ultimate Digimon got deleted...easier then it should have been.

"TK, are you ok?" Matt asked his brother.

"Yeah, thanks to Joe," TK said with a smile at the older boy.

  
"No prob," Joe said with a smile.

Tsunomon hopped over and said, "Are you ok Matt?" 

"Yeah," Matt said.

"Joe?" Gomamon asked.

"I'm fine buddy."

"Sora, what's wrong with you ankle?" They all heard Yokomon asked.

The three boys and the two Digimon turned to see Yokomon, Agumon and Patamon looking at Sora with worried faces.

"She just sprained it," Tai said as they walked over.

"How do you know?" Matt asked.

"After all the time I sprain and broke my legs, and arms, I should know," Tai said with a small smile.

"Oh yeah, making jokes about it," Sora muttered, then said, "Anyways, when I left the rest of the group I saw this Digimon DemiDevimon talking to this bubble thing...who turned out to be Myotismon...they were talking about our Crests."

"What did they say?" Asked Patamon.

"Apparently every Crest as a meaning. Matt's is Friendship," Sora said, then paused as Matt spoke up.

  
"Well that explains something."

"Joe's is Reliability. Mimi's is Sincerity. Izzy's is Knowledge. TK's is Hope..."  
  


Sora looked tenderly up at Tai and touched his Crest and said, "Tai's is Courage, and mine's Love."

"So when we bring that virtue out is when the Crest glows?" Joe asked.

  
"Exactly," Sora replied.

"You know...I don't think I want to spend another day in this hotel...so I suggest we get going," Joe said. 

They all laughed and Gomamon said, "Good idea."

"What about Sora?" Agumon asked.

"It's ok, I got her," Tai said, and stood up, then picked Sora up.

Joe sniggered a bit, then Matt did, but they both stopped at the glares Tai AND Sora sent them.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, my Digivice is pointing in that direction," Matt said.

"Mine's pointing that way," Tai said, he now was helping Sora walk by keeping one arm around her waist, not that either cared much.

"So...I guess we all split up again," Joe said.

"But there's an uneven number of us," TK said.

"Well I'll go with Tai and Sora. I think we're gonna have a hard time peeling them apart," Joe said, getting a laugh out of all of them.

"Alright, well I guess this is goodbye for now," Tai said after shaking off his red cheeks.

"Yeah, bye!"

"See ya around!"

"Catch ya later!" 

"Later!"

"Sayonara!"

"Since when do you speak Spanish Tai?"

"Umm..."

"He watch's too much TV."

"HEY! You're supposed to by on my side!"

"That's right Tai, suck up to you're girlfriend."

"SHUT UP!!"

They all laughed and Matt, TK, Tsunomon and Patamon went down the right path and Tai, Sora, Joe, Agumon, Yokomon and Gomamon went down the left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SK:** OK, done. And yes, I did mean to end it like that...you can try and guess who said what there

**Sora:** You're so weird

  
**SK:** I know. Now I'm leaving a tiny posting space between this chapter and the next one,  cause the next one will have all the couples that WILL be in the story...there might be more couples later _*Hint**Hint*_

**Sora:** Whatever...

**SK:** Well I'll cya'll next chapter! Please Review!

**_~Sora Kamiya01~_**


	5. The Knowledge of the Team

**Ten Powers**

**By: **Sora Kamiya01

**Chapter Five:** Knowledge of a Team

**Rated:** PG

**Genre:** Adventure, Romance, etc...

**Couples:** Taiora, Takari (More friendship then anything), Koumi, Matt/You'll see, Joe/tell ya later

Note: I don't know if Budgie put them up to it but I got a lot of EMAILS saying they wanted Koumi...*Shrugs* oh well 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Izzy, we've been walking in circles for a whole day!" Tentomon complained to his partner, Izzy Izumi.

"I figure if we keep this up Gennai will eventually appear...to tell us which way to go," Izzy said, causing Tentomon to fall out of the air.

"Well we could walk in squares too but that doesn't mean that he'll show up any time sooner!"

Izzy just shook his head, then stared at his Crest...again.

"Why do you  keep staring at it?"

"I was thinking how Tai got his to glow..."

"I told you, I seen it glow when he reached through that fire wall, then we all saw it glow again when he went to help Greymon."

"Hmm...Tai was doing something to help his friends both times, but it must be something else...he over came his fear of that wall for Sora, then he charged fearlessly into battle, not caring about what happened to him..."

"Wait, are you trying to figure out how they work...or what they mean?"

"Both..."

"Maybe Tai's would be bravery or courage or something like that," Tentomon said with a shrug, then said, "You're is probably curiosity, or wisdom or knowledge."

Izzy stopped and stared at Tentomon, then said, "Let's take a time out."

"FINALLY!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, hello, who are you?" A voice said from behind Izzy.

They turned to see a small innocent looking Digimon staring at them.

"I'm Tentomon, and this is Izzy...hey you're a Kikimon...right?" 

It nodded and said, "Yeah, I came to get some food for my pack...but I can't carry this."

Tentomon turned to Izzy and said, "Kikimon and known as being very friendly and helpful to strangers."

Izzy nodded, put his laptop on his back again and said, "I'll help you carry it."  
  


"Oh thank you!" It said happily. 

Izzy shrugged then picked up the basket and he and Tentomon followed it back to it's village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"FAILURES!" Myotismon yelled at the Digimon in front of him.

"Master, I assure you, I can get the Crests from the other Digimon...I'm pos-."

"Shut up DemiDevimon," Piramon said from across the room, she didn't often get growled at...when she did it was for a good reason.

The bat glared at her then Litaemon said, "I say we sent a killer Digimon after Knowledge."

"Hmm...where's his position?" Myotismon asked thoughtfully.

"In the Kikimon village sir,"  Gatomon reported.

"Alright...get rid of Knowledge, the bug, and all those puff balls."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izzy sat on the ground; listening to all the small Digimon talk about something they called the forbidden shadow in the forest.

"What is this...forbidden shadow?" Izzy inquired.

"It's a Digimon that lives in the forest...that forest over there," One Kikimon said.

"It'll kill any Digimon that goes in," The Kikimon that led then there said.

Izzy frowned, then got out his laptop and started typing. A map of the Digiworld showed up on it and he said, "So it's in that area..."

He started typing up about what it was, then a picture appeared, causing many of the Kikimon around him to scream.

  
"Yes, that's it," The Head Kikimon said.

"Wolvermon. A virus wolf type. Ultimate Level. His strongest attack is jaw splitter," Izzy read.

A few Kikimon shuddered and said, "That's the attack we here."

Izzy stared at the creature, he got the chills just looking at it.

"Please stay here tonight...it's not safe for travelers at night," the head Kikimon said.

Izzy and Tentomon whispered to each other then Tentomon said, "We would love to, than you Kikimon."

"No problem," It said with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Myotismon flew down to Wolvermon and said, "I have a job for you."

"Yes Lord Myotismon?" It asked.

"I want you to go into the Kikimon village and kill a boy and his Tentomon...kill the other's as you wish, and you will be giving a supply of fresh meet," Myotismon said.

"Yes sir!" Wolvermon said, and then bounded off into the forest.

"I will destroy each and every Digidestind one by one," Myotismon said with an evil smirk, then his eyes narrowed and said, "But Courage is mine."  
  


"If you don't mind me asking...why?" Piramon said.

"He saved Hope and Love, and helped say Friendship, he's the leader and the strongest, and he WILL die in my hands," Myotismon said and picked up a piece of fruit then said, "Just like this fruit." He squeezed it and it practically exploded into hundreds of pieces. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Matt, I'm tired, are we almost to Izzy?" Little TK asked his older brother.

"Don't worry bro, we're getting there, according to the Digivice he isn't far off.

"Good, cause I'm tired," TK said with a yawn.

Matt stopped walking, knelt down and said, "Get on."

TK smile and climbed onto his brother's back, then they continued on climbing up the kill, the Kikimon village wasn't far from the other side.

"I smell trouble in this area," Gabumon said, causing them all to stop.

"Where?" Matt asked.

"I can smell it to...but I smell Myotismon," Patamon said well looking around in the air.

"Myotismon? That can't be good," TK said. 

"Yeah, I also smell something else that isn't good...like an evil Digimon," Patamon said, getting a nod of agreement from Gabumon.

"We have to hurry and find Izzy before these things find him," Matt said, then he and Gabumon started walking, Matt with TK on his shoulders, and Patamon flew just above them.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izzy's eyes opened to hear some screaming and panicking coming from outside the hut he was in, and jumped up, grabs his laptop (In the backpack thingy) and put it on his back then said, "Come on Tentomon!"

"I'm coming!" It yelled back and they ran (Or in Tentomon's case, flew) out of the hut to see a wolf like Digimon attack the small defenseless Kikimon.

It's oddly colored greenish eyes looked at them then he started towards them.

"You know what to do," Izzy said to Tentomon.

"Got it," Tentomon said then flew forwards.

"Tentomon Digivolve too...Kabuterimon!"  

The Giant bug flew at Wolvermon, who didn't expect that and knocked him to the ground for a moment. 

Then Wolvermon shot right back, "JAW SPLITTER!"

It hit Kabuterimon, and with a yell of pain he fell to the ground, leveling a part of the village that the Kikimon had already abandoned.

Wolvermon turned to Izzy who was desperately thinking.

_'I don't have time to take my laptop out to figure this one out, I guess I have to use my head...'_

Then he remembered one time, well flying back to Infinity Mountain with Mimi on Kabuterimon he had said he wished he had a super computer.

Mimi had said, _"You ARE a super computer Izzy. You're like the Geek-oid 9000."  _

Izzy smirked at that thought then but his 'super computer' to work.

Eventually he came up to one conclusion, he needed to get Kabuterimon to Digivolve to his Ultimate stage.

_'But I can't do that same as Tai did and force him to...I don't wanna see the evil version of Kabuterimon.' _

"I know he can Digivolve...KABUTERIMON! I KNOW YOU CAN DIGIVOLVE TO SAVE EVERYTHING HERE!" Izzy yelled, then his Crest started glowing a dark purple. 

Wolvermon froze and backed away from the light, not liking it at all.

Kabuterimon, on the other hand, liked that light a lot.

"Kabuterimon Digivolve too...MEGAKABUTERIMON!"

The giant beetle that reminded Izzy of the ones from Egypt...a HUGE one at that flew overhead.

Wolvermon growled and tried to attack it, but the attack bounced right off the shell.

"Oh that tickled...my turn," MegaKabuterimon said and then shot forwards and yelled, "MEGA HORN!"

Wolvermon tired to move but the attack deleted him before he could do anything.

"Alright!" Izzy said happily.

"You did it!" A bunch of Kikimon started surrounding Izzy well cheering. 

"IZZY!" A voice yelled.

  
Izzy looked over to see Matt, TK, Gabumon and Patamon running to him.

  
"Hey guys!" He yelled back.

Just then MegaKabuterimon de-digivolved and fell on top of Izzy's head and said, "Nice catch Izzy."

  
"Hey Motimon," He said with a smirk. 

"Dude, we saw that huge Digimon and figured it was Tentomon's Ultimate form, so we came this way," Matt said to Izzy.

"Hey! That big thing has a name! MegaKabuterimon!" Motimon snapped.

They all laughed and Izzy said, "Thanks for letting me stay here Kikimon, but I think we should be off to find our other friends."

"Alright, goodbye Izzy and friends," The head one said as Izzy, Matt, TK, Motimon, Gabumon and Patamon walked (or flew) away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're meeting up with Tai, Sora, Joe...and I guess Mimi when we get back," Matt said.

  
"Tai's back?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah," TK replied.

  
"Oh yeah get ready to watch Tai and Sora flirt and cuddle together," Matt said then rolled his eyes.

"Why? Are they going out or something?" Izzy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not sure if they're there yet...but they're close," Matt said with a shrug, getting a laugh out of everyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Myotismon growled and said, "Wolvermon failed me."

His minon's were quiet, waiting for the bashing they were sure to get.

Much to their surprise Myotismon just smirked and said, "No matter...I have bigger plans for them...much bigger." 

Piramon stared at him and thought, _"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SK:** Done chapter 

**Jess:** Hey! I'm here!

**SK: -.-** you must feel proud

**Jess: ^^** yup

**SK:** Freak

**Jess:** Damn strait

**SK:** _*Sighs* Anyways, it's official, the couples in this fic are **Taiora**, **Koumi, ****Takari and...**Matt/NA** & **Joe/NA** heehee...I know who they're gonna be with, but you'll have to wait, although people can try and guess**_

**Jess:** Who are they?

**SK:** I'm not telling you

**Jess:** I'll bug ya like hell

  
**SK:** I'll ignore you

**Jess:** No you won't

**SK:** Huh? Did you say something?

**Jess:** ...

**SK: ^.^** Well please read and review, next chapter will be up soon...promise

**Jess:** That's what you said about Twist of Fate...and you have no idea what to write

**SK:** Shut up!

**_~Sora Kamiya01~_**


	6. Princess of Sincerity

**Ten Powers – The Myotismon Era **

**By:** Sora Kamiya01

**Chapter Six: **Princess of Sincerity

**Rated**: PG

**Genre:** Adventure, Romance, etc...

**Couples:** Taiora, Takari, Koumi, Matt/NA, Joe/NA

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "Come on guys, put those legs to work, paddle, paddle!" Gomamon yelled from on top of a small boat they had borrowed to get across the lake.

Joe looked up and said, "Why don't you two help."

"We would, but our little legs won't reach the peddles," Agumon said and both laughed, little Yokomon giggled at their reply.

"Why don't you take a turn Sora?" Joe asked well turning to Sora, who sat on Tai's lap.

"I have a sprain ankle...not healthy for me to paddle...right Tai?" Sora said and leaned her head on his shoulder.

  
Tai blushed a bit and said, "Yeah, not healthy."

Joe sighed and muttered something that sounded like 'whipped'.

"Hey! I bet there's a girl back home that you have the hots for!" Tai snapped back.

Joe blushed and Sora said, "Oh, who is she Joe! We can help you with this, being the Digidestind of Love and Courage." 

Joe blushed harder and said, "Oh bug off." Causing the two to go into a hit of laughter.

"Me and my big mouth," Joe said with a sigh, hearing Gomamon snicker from above he said, "Knock it off or you get knocked off."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they hit land Tai picked Sora up to get her out of the boat then set her down again but she still leaned on him for support.

(Note: Yes she still does have a sprain ankle...she not faking it just to get close to him)

"Wow," Sora said looking at the huge mansion on the ridge.

"Yup, that's Mimi alright," Tai said as they looked up then added, "I'd hate to deliver their mail...look at all the stairs."

  
"Well looks like we have to climb them anyways," Yokomon said from on Agumon's shoulder...where the In-Training Digimon had made as her perch. 

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one walking," replied Agumon.

"Well we better get going," Joe said and started to walk up, when Gomamon jumped on his back and said, "I'm not climbing these."

Joe just sighed and continued on.

  
Tai picked Sora up again, startling her a lot and he said, "Tai, what are you doing?"

"I wanna get up these as fast as possible, and no offence but with you ankle we'd get up slow...and think about it...you don't have to walk anymore," Tai said and started up the stairs with Agumon (Yokomon was still on his shoulder) right behind them.

After about 15 minutes, give or take a few they finally got up to the castle's doors only to hear Digimon running around like maniacs inside.

  
Joe opens the doors and almost laughed, Tai was STILL carrying Sora, neither seemed to notice though.

They walked in to see a bunch of Frog like Digimon running around.

"Who are they?" Sora asked.

"Those are Gekomon, music loving Digimon, their Champion Digimon," Agumon said.

"And the other ones?" Tai said, looking at the tadpole Digimon running around.

  
"That's Otamamon, they're the rookie form of Gekomon," Yokomon said.

They could hear conversations going around as the Digimon hurried by, not noticing them.

Suddenly one stopped and said, "Are you the ones that's delivering the Princesses Pizza?" 

"Not us," They all said together.

"Of course it's not you, you're delivering her hot fudge Sunday," Another said.

"Not us either," They all spoke again.

An Otamamon ran over and said to a Gekomon, "The Princess wants her pink polka dot dress."

Another ran over and said, "That's so 10 minutes ago, she wants her pink leather dress instead."

"Man this Princess seems bossy," Tai said to Joe.

"No kidden," Joe replied.

"Even I'll agree...she sounds like a spoiled brat," Sora said then added, "Tai, can you put me down, if I down try walking on my ankle it won't get better."

  
Tai blushed again and said, "Sorry." Then put her down, but like before she had to lean on him for support.

"The Princess is coming!" All the Gekomon and Otamamon yelled together and ran.

"So we'll finally get to meet this princess," Tai said with interest, smirking at the jealous look on Sora face.

  
Joe also noticed that and chuckled a bit. 

Tai whispered something to Sora, causing to her blush bright red and but she looked relived.

"Jealous of something Sora?" Joe asked her with a smirk on his face, getting a glare as his answer.

Then the Princess walked to the top of the stairs and her eyes widened at the sight of them.

"MIMI!" They all yelled out.

"Oh, what a surprise," She said well looking at them.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi showed her friends to her room and they all sat down, Palmon walked in and said, "Hi guys, long time no see."

"Mimi, why are you here?" Gomamon asked.

  
"Duh, I'm here to be a Princess," Mimi replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well Mimi, we're here to bring you back with us," Tai said to her.

Mimi scowled and said, "Umm...no. I'm not leaving here." 

"Mimi, we need you to come with us," Sora said and put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Mimi glared at her and shoved her away, making Sora lose her balance, but Tai caught her before she hurt her leg again.

He kept his arms around Sora but said in an angry voice, "Well sorry your highness, we thought your friends meant more to you then a few pillows and blankets."

The Digimon just watched on sadly, this wasn't going to well.

Sora spoke up now, "Mimi, I thought the world meant more then a few jewels."

  
"When we traveled we had nothing! Now I have everything!" Mimi yelled back.

"So what? The rest of us have nothing but we're not complaining!" Joe said to her.

"Why I never," Mimi said under her breath.

"You never what?" Sora asked, then said, "You know Mimi, when I first met you I thought you were a bit weird, then you were slowly becoming one of my closets friends, being the only other girl here, but now I see you're nothing but a spoiled brat!"

Mimi went to slap Sora across the face but Sora's hand shot into the air and Mimi's hand hit that instead, smacking it hard, but that's when Mimi noticed a bracelet made out of diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds around her wrist.

She stopped, then said, "Where'd you get that."

Sora just gave Mimi an offended look and said, "You care more about jewelry then your own friends."

Tai wrapped his arms tighter around Sora, and then said, "Mimi, you don't need material things to be happy! Not even in this world!"

"Oh yeah? Where's your proof of that?" Mimi snapped back.

Tai was angry now and he nodded to Sora then snapped at Mimi and said, "Right here."

Mimi stared at them for a minute, as if making sense of the scene in front of her.

"How did you become the Princess here?" Joe asked, deciding to take a more peaceful way of figuring this out, and said, "I'm tired of this arguing, lets settle this a calm way."

With a pause, Mimi nodded and sat on her bed then gestured to the chairs and said, "Sit."

Tai glared at her for a moment, then he and Joe sat down in the chairs, and Mimi was about to ask Sora to sit beside her but instead she went and sat on Tai's lap.

She stared for a moment then Joe repeated, "How did you become Princess?"

"The Gekomon and Otamamon wanted me to sing to wake up their leader, but I kept forgetting the words or getting nervous, so they showered me with gifts to help me out," Mimi said with a shrug.

"And you keep pulling their stings," Tai said with a frown on his face then said, "That's low Mimi...I didn't think even YOU could skin that far." 

"And why not?" Mimi asked his haughtily.

"Because you have the Crest of Sincerity!" Tai snapped back. 

"Sincerity?" She said slowly.

"Yes, and you sure as hell aren't being Sincere right now, this isn't who you are!" Sora said, and took a deep breath, she was upset that her friend didn't care about them anymore.

Tai rubbed her back and whispered calming words into her ear, then added so only she could hear, "Looks like we switched roles this time."

  
She giggled then relaxed and said, "Mimi, please come back with us. You're not Princess Mimi of the Digiworld. You Mimi Tachikawa! Besides if you stay here there's no chance of you getting home."

  
"She's right, what would we tell your parents?" Joe asked.

Mimi still didn't look convinced. 

That's when Tai said something he KNEW would hit some kind of nerve...good or bad he didn't know, "What would we tell Izzy?" 

Mimi's face softened and she said, "W-what are you talking about Tai?"

"Don't play stupid Meems, I seen how you look at him," Tai said well rolling his eyes.

"He ain't the only one that seen that," Sora agreed.

Joe also nodded, he though he had a crush on Mimi before...but it turns out that he didn't.

Mimi stared at the ground then said, "I'm not being sincere...am I?" 

They shook their heads and Mimi said, "I sincerely don't wanna sing. I can't...I get so nervous."

There was along pause and Sora said, "You were leading them on about something you didn't even want to do!"

Mimi nodded, ashamed then said, "I'm gonna get changed...I'll be right back." 

She rushed out of the room with Palmon, then Palmon came back, looking relived to be out of the dress, then Mimi came back in with her normal cloths on. She stared at the ground, tears in her eyes. She didn't notice her Crest glowing a dark green. 

"How do we help the Gekomon?" Yokomon asked, speaking up for the first time since they entered Mimi's room.

There was along pause then Tai said, "Too bad Tar isn't here."

"Tar? Who's Tar?" Gomamon asked.

  
"My sister," Tai said.

Sora nodded then said, "She's a really good singer. I got her to record some of her songs on a CD for me. They're really good."

  
There was along pause...again, they were all staring at Sora.

  
"What?" She asked them confused.

"Do you have it with you?" Tai asked. 

  
"Er..." Sora dug in her pink pouch then pulled a CD out and said, "Yeah, well actually these only have clips of her songs, she wouldn't sing them all for me...saying she wanted to save them for something useful."

  
"Well it doesn't matter....Meems, you got a CD player?" Tai asked.

"Yeah," Mimi said, then added, "It's in the concert hall, come on." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Woah, that's Gokigamon?" Tai asked. 

  
_(AN: OK that this isn't the same dude as in the show...why? Cause I don't know how to spell the other dudes name so I just made one up -.-''') _

"Yup," Mimi said, all the Gekomon and Otamamon we're in there, waiting with hope. 

She put the CD in, then hit play, soon some music started.

_(AN: This is only a clip of Hilary Duff's Song 'So Yesterday'...me sister choose this one...and she choose which part to use too...bossy brat. Neways, I didn't want to use the whole thing...would make this chapter too long) _

**_Thank you_**

**_  
You've made my mind up for me_**

**_  
When you started to ignore me_**

**_  
You won't see a single tear_**

**_  
It isn't gonna happen here  
  
At least not today_**

**_  
Not today_**

**_  
Not today, 'cuz  
  
If it's over let it go and_**

**_  
Come tomorrow it will seem_**

**_  
So yesterday_**

**_  
So yesterday_**

**_  
I'm just a bird _**

**_  
That's already flown away_**

**_  
Laugh it off_**

**_  
Let it go and_**

**_  
When you wake up it will seem_**

**_  
So yesterday_**

**_  
So yesterday_**

**_  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be ok_**

The Digimon woke up, the Gekomon were cheering, the Otamamon were dancing, and the Digidestind stood together smiling.

Then Gokigamon started at them, and his hand shot out and he smacked all the Digimon away.

"What the?" Mimi said, confused.

"Digidestind must die," It roared, then went to bring its foot down on them. 

"Yokomon Digivolve too...Biyomon!"

"Agumon Digivolve too...Greymon!"

  
"Digivolve again!" Tai yelled to his partner as they all dove out of the way.

"Greymon Digivolve too...METALGREYMON!"

"GIGA BLASTERS!" The Dino yelled, shooting two missiles into the creatures mouth, throwing it back into the cliffs, then it was quiet.

"That was easy," Palmon said.

There was along pause, the Gekomon and Otamamon were saying goodbye to them, they were cross between being happy and mad with the Digidestind.

"Come on Mimi," Sora said.

"Can I just take some dresses...or shoes?" She asked.

"NO!" All the others side and they started towards the boat they came in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SK:** OK I know that ending was quick...but I didn't want to make this chapter TOO long...

**Sparkmon:** You're odd

**SK:** So are you

**Sparkmon:** Bleh

**SK:** Heh, don't let Misty see you say that one

**Sparkmon:** But I stole it from you, actually both Lucky and I stole it from you, you stole it from Budgie, and she stole it from Misty **@.@**

**SK:** _*Rolls her eyes* Well please review...please *Makes huge watery blue puppy dog eyes* _

**~Sora Kamiya01~**


	7. Through the Gate

**Ten Powers – The Myotismon Era**

**By:** Sora Kamiya01

**Chapter Seven:** Through the Gate

**Rated:** PG

**Genre:** Adventure, Romance, etc...

**Couples:** Taiora, Takari, Koumi, Matt/NA & Joe/NA

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are they?" Matt asked well tapping his foot on the ground. 

"Well Matt, they might have had a harder time finding Mimi, or perusing her to return," Izzy said.

"Yeah, and you'd defiantly want her to come back wouldn't you Izzy?" Matt said with a suggestive smirk on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Izzy said well going red in his cheeks.

"You're the smart one, you tell me."

"HEY LOOK! THEY'RE BACK!" Patamon yelled suddenly.

Izzy picked up Motimon and went walking down to the beach, following Patamon and TK, Matt and Tsunomon were behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on Mimi, just jump down," Tai said to the girl, she had sat on top of the boat and now she was scared to jump down.

"But I'll break my ankle or something!" She said in a panicked voice.

Tai rolled his eyes and said, "Just do it." Then he kicked the boat and she fell forwards well knocking him to the ground too.

Sora's didn't mean to, but automatically she got a look of jealousy on her face, as Tai helped Mimi up.

  
Tai turned to Sora and saw that then smirked, walked over to her and whispered, "Someone's a bit jealous, aren't they?"

Sora blushed a bit and said, "What if I am?"

"Well don't be, I'm not a player, and you know that," Tai said and moved his arm around her shoulder.

Sora nodded, relived. 

"HEY GUYS!"

They all looked up to see Matt, Izzy, TK and their Digimon coming towards them.

"Hey," Joe said to them all.

Mimi smiled at seeing her friends again.

"So I guess we're all together again," Sora said. 

"Well yes and no," Another voice said, causing them all to jump, and turn around to see Gennai.

The old man smiled at all their reactions, especially Sora's, she had jumped and clung to Tai's arm tightly.

"Gennai," They all said together.

"Hello Digidestind," He replied.

"What did you mean by yes and no?" Tai asked bluntly.

"Always strait to the point, aren't you Tai?" Gennai asked.

Sora giggled then said, "It's a habit he has."

  
Tai rolled his eyes at the girl and said so only she could here, "If I wasn't strait to the point, I wouldn't have kissed you."

  
She blushed a dark red, getting a giggle from Mimi; in return Digidestind of Sincerity got a glare.

"Anyways, to your question Tai, there aren't supposed to be 7 Digidestind...there's supposed to be 10. Five boys and five girls," Gennai said.

There was along pause then Izzy said, "So there are three more Digidestind out there?" 

"Well actually, they're in you're world," Gennai said.

"So we get to go back to our world to find them?" Mimi asked hopefully. 

  
"Yes," Gennai said and they all started cheering.

"BUT, if there is danger afterwards, then you all will have to come back...understand?" Gennai said, getting a nod out of all the excited children. 

"Now that's the good news...wanna know the bad?" Gennai asked.

"What?" Izzy asked.

"I'm allergic to bad news," Joe muttered, getting a weird look from both Mimi and Sora.

"Myotismon knows about the other Digidestind too and is going back to your world to find them, today," Gennai said, now getting a long pause as his answer.

  
"H-He'll destroy earth!" Matt yelled out.

There was another long pause, and then TK spoke up what they all wanted to know, "How do we get home?"

"You must sneak into Myotismon's castle and go through the gate there, although there is a catch...it'll only open up once from there...it was designed that way," Gennai said.

  
"And what if we miss our way through?" Tai asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice. 

"Then...I don't know."

  
They all sweatdropped then Tai said, "Well come on, we better get going." 

They nodded and Izzy got out his laptop and said, "Myotismon's castle is north of here on Mt. Ruin."

"Nice name," Tai said with a mumbled then started walking the way Izzy said with Sora by his side.

Soon (After quickly saying goodbye to Gennai) the other's followed the Digidestind of Courage and Love.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "Jesus! How the hell are we gonna find our way through that castle?" Matt yelled, his voice echoed around the forest.

  
"Matt," All the others hissed then turned to the castle again.  

"He's gotta point," Joe said well looking at it.

"Found the way," Izzy said well typing at his laptop.

"Now that's my man," Mimi mumbled under her breath, getting a slightly startled look from Sora, then the other girl burst out laughing and Mimi blushed red.

"Sora," Tai hiss and covered her mouth his hand as a Bakemon looked around, then continued on its way.

  
"Sorry," She whispered back. 

"Well guys, I say we get going," Agumon said, confidently.

  
"Alright, let's go," Tai said in agreement.

  
They made sure no one was around, then made a mad dash into the castle.

Once inside they listened to Izzy say 'left' or 'right' or 'strait' or even 'upstairs' or 'downstairs'. 

Finally they got to an ending with two doors there.

"OK Izzy, which one is it?" Tai asked.

"That's the thing...I knew the way up to here. Behind those doors is the Chamber with the gate in it...but I don't know what's what, but I do know that one has a DEADLY gas behind it," Izzy said with shame in his voice.

  
There was along pause, then Matt spoke up, "Choose carefully Tai."

  
Tai turned around quickly and said, "Me? Why me?"

"This is an important decision, and one that's this highly priced should be made by the leader," Matt said.

"Matt's right Tai, I don't mean to pressure you, but it's your call," Joe agreed. 

  
"Who made me in charge all of a sudden?" Tai asked with confusion in his voice.

"Tai, they're right. When you disappeared our team just fell apart...we couldn't keep it together without you," Mimi said honestly, swallowing her pride.

"I don't know..." Tai said well looking at the ground.

"Come on Tai, you can do it, Gennai told us along time ago that we had to believe in our Crests," TK said.

"He's right Tai. Do you believe in yours?" Izzy asked.

"I-I-I," Tai just said, he wasn't sure they were making the best choice, HIM, leader? 

"Tai, you've always been the leader, even if it wasn't official...we're just making it official now. Besides, it takes Courage to be a leader, and who better to do that then you? I know you believe in your Courage, you use it too often not to," Sora said to him.

  
Tai looked up and looked at all their hopeful faces, then turned to the doors and said, "A-alright...now lets see which ones right."

They all sighed in relief, but then grew tense again.

As Tar always said, _"If your heart won't work follow your gut, if your gut won't work follow your friends, if your friends won't work, follow your mind."_

Tai closed his eyes tightly to think, then they shot open, he grabbed the right door handle and yanked it open.

He looked in, ready to suck in some poison gas...only to see a Gate...wide open...Myotismon had gone through, and it was slowly starting to close.

  
"COME ON GUYS! THE GATES CLOSING!" Tai yelled, grabbed Sora's hand and started running, Agumon and Biyomon were right behind them.

Everyone else quickly ran in and towards the gate.

  
Tai grabbed it and yanked the steel door open some more then said in a strained voice, "Hurry...I can't hold this open forever."

He tripped Sora and Biyomon in, then Mimi and Palmon went, then TK and Patamon, Then Joe and Gomamon, then Izzy and Motimon, then Tsunomon, Agumon and Matt stared at Tai.

"Go, I'll go last," Tai said.

  
Matt nodded then went in, and then Tai quickly went through, almost getting his arms crushed in the door. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are we...Tai! Are you ok?" 

Tai's eyes opened to see a worried Sora above him, staring directly down at him.

  
"Sora, where are we?" Tai said and sat up, then his eyes widened in surprise.

"We're back...back at camp," Joe said.

"Where are our Digimon?" Mimi asked suddenly...she couldn't see any of them anywhere.

  
"Maybe...maybe they couldn't come through the gate with us," Sora said with a bit of fear in her crimson eyes, Tai wrapped his arm around her to comfort her.

"You can't get rid of us that fast."

"Agumon!" Tai said and turned around.

"We just went to go find food," Palmon said as they held some plants out.

  
"We don't need to eat those anymore," Matt said.

"Yeah! We got Pizza!" Mimi said with excitement.

"And Burgers!" TK said happily.

"Besides, I think those are puke berries," Tai said.

"What's a puke berry?" Motimon asked. 

"A berry that causes you to throw up," Tai said simply.

"ICK!" They all yelled and threw it down.

  
"I can't wait to get back to your house Tai, your sister Kari was nice," Agumon said.

"Yeah..." Tai replied, it finally sunk in...they were really home!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SK:** Well I'm done

**Lucky:** Good for you** -.-**

**SK:** Where'd you come from?

**Lucky:** Same place as them _*Points to BudgerigarLT, Jess the Battlemage, Lilac Kamiya, Agumon2003 and Taichi Kamiya3*_

**SK: O.O!** WTF?  
  


**Tai:** Weird ain't it?

**Davis****: Defiantly**

**Takato:** Yup

**Takuya:** _*Nods*_

**SK:** ...where did you come from?

**Tai:** Same place as them _*points to Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, & Kari*_

**Davis****: And them _*Points to Yolie, Cody and Ken* _**

**Takato:** And them _*Points to Rika, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo & Suzie*_

**Takuya:** And them _*Points to Zoe, Koji, JP, Tommy & Kouchi*_

**SK: O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** I'M SURROUNDED BY AUTHORS AND DIGIDESTIND!

**Henry:** We're tamers

**SK:** I DON'T CARE IF YOUR F***ING LION TAMERS! _*Gasps* *Runs to the door*_ NO! WE'RE ALL LOCKED IN HERE! THIS IS SO NOT FUNNY!

  
**Jess:** Calm down, I'm the insane one you know

**SK: O.O!** I'm stuck in a room with maniacs and you want me to CALM DOWN?!?!?!?!?! Who knows how long we'll be stuck here

**Lilac:** Well at least there's a TV, VCR, DVD Player, VHS, DVD's, CD's, a CD player, game machines, games, computers, food and a shower _*Falls well walking around* _

**SK:** long live showers...if we didn't have them the guys would stink

**Girls:** _*Nod*_

**Guys:** HEY!

**SK:** Well we'll be here for awhile...HEY! This isn't such a bad idea, a little HQ for Digimon writers...well special ones...wonder who locked us in here?

_*They look outside to see BlackTerriermon laughing like a maniac and see him eats some keys*_

  
**All: O.O!**

**Dawn:** _*Sighs* Well we're all stuck here for awhile_

**Lucky:** Dood, I'm the coolest one here though

**SK: -.-** Dumbass...well please read and review, and stay tuned to see if we ever get out...

****

**_~Sora Kamiya01~_**


	8. Clash in Heighten View Terrace

**Ten Powers – The Myotismon Era**

**By:** Sora Kamiya01

**Chapter Eight:** Clash in Heighten View Terrace 

**Rated:** PG

**Genre:** Adventure, Romance, etc...

**Couples:** Taiora, Takari, Koumi, Matt/?? & Joe/??

**Ages:**

  
Tai – 13 

Sora – 13 

Matt – 13 

Izzy – 12 

Mimi – 12 

Joe – 14 

TK – 9 

  
Other Characters in this chapter:

Mr. Fugiama

Jen

Josh

Michelle

Kim

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're really home!" Mimi said excitedly and swung Palmon around.

They all stood on the steps coming up to the cabin when Joe's eyes popped out and he said, "Fugiama."

  
They all looked around to see a man who goes by the name Jiro Fugiama, a grade seven teacher and a camp councilor running towards them.

"Mr. Fugiama," Tai said to his old teacher, he and Sora had been in Fugiama's class well Matt had been in Mrs Haya's class. 

"He's gonna be my new teacher this year," Izzy whispered.

"Really?! Mine too!" Mimi said with surprise. 

"What are kids doing here? Didn't you hear, the camps closing because of the snow...where'd you get those old dirty toys?" Fugiama asked them.

"Yeah we knew camp was closing, but we got up in talking," Tai said and sweatdropped.

"Yeah. And we were hiking up an uncharted trail and found these just laying around, so, being the good people we are we picked them up and we're bringing them home to clean up and give to..." Joe didn't know what to say there.

"My sister!" 

  
Everyone looked at Tai, who sweatdropped then continued, "My sister Kari was supposed to come to camp, but she got sick. So we're gonna go, wash these then give them to her."

"Now that's thoughtful, come on kids, on the bus," He said and led them away.

  
"Hey Mr. Fugiama," Tai suddenly said.

  
"Yes Tai?"

"Well...can you have the bus drop us off somewhere?" 

  
"What?! No!"

"Please sir? We just wanted to go to Heighten View Terrace. We'll call our parents!" Tai begged.

  
"Sir, as an upper classmen I'll keep an eye on them," Joe said.

There was along pause then Fugiama said, "Fine!" 

They got to the bus line up and Mimi yelled, "MICHELLE!" Then ran to her friend, we wore the exact same thing Mimi did...even the same hair style...a few girls there did.

  
Sora winced at the sight of so much pink.

Agumon had turned back to Koromon from being so hungry, good thing for Tai...Agumon would have been too big to put anywhere and would have attracted too much attention.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izzy sat beside Joe, explaining something on the computer.

TK sat in his seat coloring something, Matt was beside him writing something.

Mimi was yapping to all her little mini Mimi friends. 

Sora was asleep with her head on Tai's shoulder, and he was just out in space.

  
"What the?" A girl in the seats in front of Mimi said well staring at them, then said, "How the hell did Tomboy Takenouchi get Kamiya?" 

Mimi turned to her and frowned then said, "Lay off Kim. I think it's cute." 

The girl, Kim, rolled her eyes and said, "Still, she's like so...well Nevermind." The older girl went and sat back down in her seat, unlike the other girls around, she wasn't a Mimi clone. 

Tai shook Sora awake gently.

  
"Hey," Sora said to him in a tired voice.

  
"Hey, time to get up, we're almost at our stop," Tai said to her.

"Alright," Sora said with a yawn as she sat up strait.

  
"Heighten View Terrace," The bus driver said, and Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, TK and a reluctant Mimi grabbed their bags and Digimon and got off the bus.

"Hey, I remember this place," Mimi said well looking around.

"Yeah, there's the sweet store," Sora said well pointing over.

"Isn't that the place where we bought 50 pounds of candy with our allowance...and ate it all within a week?" Tai asked Sora with a laugh. 

She laughed and said, "Yeah, well it was you, me and Tar...we were so hyper that week." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

People stared in wonder at a giant elephant, as it crashed cars and threw buses.

"Are they filming a movie?" One man asked.

"I don't see any cameras," A woman replied.

"Jesus...Jen come look at this!" A boy with shaggy and slightly long auburn hair and lavender eyes yelled to his friend, he looked about 18-years-old.

A girl who was around 18 years of age with long wavy light brown hair and light brown eyes ran over.

"Holy crap! It's one of those monsters again...except EVERYONE can see it!" The girl, Jen, said in surprise then she paused and then said slowly, "Josh...about 4 years ago...didn't a large bird creature attack Heighten View Terrace and something else tried to stop it?"

The boy, Josh, thought for a minute then said, "You're right...I wonder if this is the same sorta thing..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is that stupid Digimon doing?" Piramon growled as the Digimon destroyed everything in it's path.

"I don't know...all I do know is if it keeps it up..." Litaemon started then made an angry sound.

"He's not the right Digimon, that's for sure...but he will do one good thing," Gatomon said.

  
"What?" The other two asked.

"He'll lure out the Digidestind...they'll try to stop him," Gatomon said well nodding towards Mammothmon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The stores aren't what I'll remember this place for," Joe said.

"What do you remember it for?" Gomamon asked.

  
"The bombing here, on this very bridge 4 years ago," Joe said.

"Bombing?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, it was known as one of the worst terrorist attacks on Japan ever...they never caught the group responsible for it, so many families moved away, afraid it would happen again...i actually think that's what happened to your family Izzy, I seen them move myself," Joe said.

  
Tai suddenly gasped and said, "I remember that...but not just from stories...I remember seeing the bridge blow up...I remember a fire ball crushing the phone booths, and a bus being tossed through the air...but it wasn't a bombing." 

"What are you talking about?" Mimi asked him.

Tai was about to answer when suddenly there was a roar.

They all turned to see a giant Mammoth Digimon running towards them.

  
"Shit," Tai muttered under his breath. 

Koromon, Tsunomon and Motimon jumped on the ground to fight but Matt said, "Are you nuts...you're only in-training Digimon!"

"He's right, and that's an Ultimate Digimon...Mammothmon, it's attacks are tusk crusher and freezing breath," Izzy said.

  
"I'll take care of it," Biyomon said and flew into the air.

  
"Biyomon Digivolve too...Birdramon!"  
  


"Birdramon!" Sora yelled after her Digimon as it flew into the air.

"Meteor Wing!" She yelled, the fireball struck the Digimon, the ones that hit his fur burnt and the ones that hit the metal bounced off it...

One struck a set of phone booths, blowing them up.

Others hit the ground, blowing up cars and trucks.

  
"See...this is what happened four years ago...I remember it!" Tai said.

Sora gasped suddenly and said, "I remember too! I was there with you!" 

Tai nodded then said, "They're were two Digimon..."

"One was a flying on...but not Birdramon...a green one!" TK said suddenly.

  
Everyone turned to him and Tai said, "He's right...I remember that one too!" 

Mammothmon yelled, "Tusk Crusher!" Smashing Birdramon to the ground just as she got her attack read again, so the fireballs shot at the bridge.

"CRAP! MOVE!" Tai yelled and they all ran just as the bridge blew up.

"Freezing breath!" Mammothmon yelled, freezing Birdramon to the ground.

  
"Birdramon! No!" Sora yelled and ran to her partner.

  
"Sora!" Tai yelled at her and chased after her, leaving Koromon behind.

Mammothmon's tiny beady eyes saw the two and he yelled, "Tusk Crusher!"

Sora froze, seeing the attack come towards her, then she felt Tai tackle her to the ground from behind.

  
"SORA!" Birdramon yelled and broke the ice.

"Birdramon Digivolve too...GARUDAMON!" 

The giant Digimon blocked the attack, but getting very hurt in the process.

She waited a minute, then got up.

  
Sora and Tai were laying on the ground and both turned to look at her, Tai had his arms around her and had been ready to use his body as a shield for her. 

"Garudamon," She said as Tai helped her up, then they quickly got out of the line of fire.

Garudamon flew into the air, then jumped and sat on Mammothmon's back.

Mammothmon tried to throw a bus at her with it's trunk but instead threw it into a building, destroying the bus and a lot of the building.

Mammothmon stopped running and Garudamon ended up being throwing into the bridge, crushing it.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die," Mimi kept saying.

  
"We're not gonna die," Tai said, annoyed.

Garudamon picked the Digimon up then tossed it onto the street, then yelled, "WING BLADE!" And destroyed it.

She de-digivolved into Yokomon in mid air and fell, but Sora caught her friend.

"The cops are coming!" TK yelled.

"Suggestion: Lets get out of here!" Izzy said.

"Suggestion passed, lets move!" Matt yelled and they all ran off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So now what?" Joe asked.

  
"Now what, what?" Patamon asked.

"We have no money to get food...and I can tell we're all hungry, and we have no way to get home," Joe said.

Tai sighed and said, "I guess we could ask for a ride somewhere."  

"How? Hope someone sees you standing on the side of the road, reconigzes you and stops to give you and us a ride?" Matt said sarcastically.

Suddenly there was a sound of a car being pulled over and a girl's voice said, "Tai?"

Tai turned around quickly to see his oldest sister, Jenirya Kamiya (aka Jen) sitting in the passenger seat of Joshu Takenouchi's (aka Josh) van.

  
"Jen...Josh..." Tai said.

"Hey little bro, want a drive? And your friends too?" Jen asked.

They all sweatdropped and Tai heard Sora say, "Your good Matt." And felt a flash of hot jealousy going through his veins, then he said, "Sure sis."

They all got in, Joe, TK and Matt were in the middle row, and Tai, Sora, Izzy and Mimi were in the back.

Josh had always been protective of both his little sister, and when he looked in the mirror he saw something he did not like: Sora and Tai were sharing a seatbelt (Yes it was around both, since there's only three in each row), but that wouldn't have bugged him, it was the fact that Sora had her head on Tai's shoulder and her hand was laying on his stomach, well Tai's arm was around her waist and his head was leaning on hers.

"Get your brother off my baby sister," Josh hissed at Jen.

Jen took her mirror out and looked in it at her brother and Sora, and giggled, then said, "I think it's the other way around there Joshie, your sister's on my brother."

Josh frowned and grumbled and Jen said, "Leave it."

Jen studied all the children through her mirror, she had a feeling they had been through more then a couple days at camp...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SK:** OK I'm done the chapter and –

**Budgie:** There? Continue it!

**Jess:** Can I have a character in this fic?

**Lucky:** Dood, you need to learn how to make fighting scenes better...

**SK: O.O!!!!!** Yes, it's day two here, and we're all still stuck... _*Sighs* oh and to a reviewer, yes all these people are authors on ff.n (Except the Digidestind) We'll go around the room introducing people. OK now this is stupid, but I'm Sora Kamiya01_

**Lucky:** They all know that! I'm Lucky Bug1

**Jess:** Jess the Battlemage 

**Dawn**: Agumon 2003

**Budgie:** BudgerigarLT 

**Taichi:** Taichi Kamiya3

**Lilac:** Lilac Kamiya 

**SK:** See...well we know BlackTerriermon locked us in here...**_Digidestind of Courage_ you need to control the crazy bunny**

**Lucky:** Crazy! Dood! You're crazy!

  
**SK: -.-** I will be after we get out of here...well the Digidestind are up stairs all asleep, but we couldn't find away out up there either...stayed tuned to see who goes insane first...and Jess don't count, he's already insane

**Jess:** Damn right I am

**SK:** Whatever...please **R&R**...god help me...

**~Sora Kamiya01~**


End file.
